I'm The Choosen One?
by Kairi Sakuraba
Summary: Setelah melawan Xemnas, Sora dkk, mendapat sebuah kejutan yang sangat mengagetkan. Dan Sora kembali diapanggil untuk melakukan perjalanan, kali ini perjalanannya cukup susah. Well  just read it


Wohoo minna~ saya baru di fandom ini! Saya lagi iseng-iseng bikin fic yang gak ada romance-romanceannya~ (?) Untuk para _senpai_ dan _sensei_ mohon bantuannya yaa~ lagi obralnih~ 2000 dapet satu! /slap. Yosh~ here we go~

**Disclaimer :****Square Enix**

**Su****mmary: **Setelah melawan Xemnas, Sora dkk, mendapat sebuah kejutan yang sangat mengagetkan. Dan Sora kembali diapanggil untuk melakukan perjalanan, kali ini perjalanannya cukup susah. Well~ just read it ^^

**Rate: T **(for blood scene, maybe)

**WARNING!** **: ****OOC,GAJE, TYPO, ANEH, CACAT, GASUKA? JANGAN BACA!**

**I'm The Chosen one? **

**By: Kairi Sakuraba**

**Chapter 1: The ends? Or the beginning?**

**ENJOY IT**** MINNA~**

* * *

><p>"RIKU!" Teriak Sora memanggil nama sang sahabatnya yang terkena serangan lawannya— Xemnas. Sora mengambil <em>Way to Dawn<em>nya Riku, tanpa basa basi lagi ia langsung menyerang Xemnas sampai ia berhasil dikalahkan.

"We did it!" Seru Sora saat melihat Xemnas menghilang dengan perlahan.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that" Ujar Riku saat melihat beribu-ribu nobody (or something else) mendekati (atau lebih tepatnya menyerang) mereka. Sora dan Riku menghabisi mereka dengan cepat. Mereka terengah-engah, para nobody pun hilang (lebih tepatnya dihabisi /slap). Tiba-tiba Riku oleng, nyaris jatuh, untung dia masih bisa menahan dirinya agar tak terjatuh.

"Sora… I can't…" Ujar Riku sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Don't say another word! It's not over. It's just not." Ujarnya sambil membantunya berdiri.

"How can you say that?" Ujar Riku sambil menatap Sora "Even if we could go on.. look where we are." Riku menatap jalan yang hampa itu.

"Aw, c'mon Riku, you've been hanging out in darkness too long." Ujar Sora, ia menatap wajah Riku "You gotta try and think positive!" Ujar Sora sambil tersenyum.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat, "Sora?" Suara Riku memecahkan keheningan, "Hm?" Jawab Sora, "You lead." Ujar Riku, "Got It." Ujar Sora seraya membantu Riku berjalan.

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat yang tak jelas. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"You know.. I always figured I was better at stuff than you." Ujar Riku memecah keheningan

"Really? " Tanya Sora, "Hm" Jawab Riku, "Are you mad?" Riku bertanya balik, "No~" Jawab Sora dengan santai "I kinda always thought you were better at everything, too" Lanjutnya.

Mereka berjalan lagi, cukup jauh sepertinya, sampai— "Riku— Look. " Ujar Sora, Riku pun melihat sesuatu yang dimaksud Sora "What's that light?" Sora melihat sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang. Ia terus berjalan ke arah cahaya itu. Cahaya itu mengantarkan Sora dan Riku ke sebuah pantai yang gelap.

"End of the road?" Ujar Riku sambil menatap lurus kearah bulan (atau cahaya), "Yep" Ujar Sora, "Put me down, I can walk" Pinta Riku,meskipun kurang yakin, akhirnya ia melepaskan rangkulannya (author gatau lebih tepatnya dirangkul atau digendong/slap). Riku menatap Sora dengan tatapan 'lihat-aku-bisa-berdiri', Sora hanya mengangguk kecil. Sora berjalan kearah tepi pantai. Ia menatap sekelilingnya.

"You know.. maybe the darkness has gotten me, too." Ujar Sora sambil menatap laut yang luas itu. Ia melirik ke arah Riku, ia kaget melihat Riku sudah terbaring di atas pasir yang lembut dan dingin itu. "Riku!" Sora setengah berteriak, ia langsung berlari ke arah Riku. Riku terbangun, "This world is perfect for me." Ujar Riku sambil menatap pasir, lalu ia mengadah dan menatap lautan yang sangat luas itu "If this is what the world really is.. just this, then maybe I should fade back into darkness." Ujar Riku, "Riku…" Sora menatap Riku dengan khawatir. "If the world is made of light and darkness.. we'll be the darkness." Ujar Riku. "Yeah." Ujar Sora, "The other side, the realm of light is safe now. Kairi, the King, and the others are there" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. "That's what I mean" Ujar Riku.

"Hey, Sora, could you help me? I want to get down to the water." Riku menatap Sora, Sora hanya mengangguk dan bersiap membantu Riku menuju pinggiran pantai. "At least the waves sound the same." Guman Riku. Lalu, Sora menurunkannya dipinggiran pantai. Mereka berdua duduk dan mendengarkan suara ombak yang indah.

"What I said back there, about thinking I was better at stuff than you. To tell the truth, Sora I was jealous of you." Ujar Riku. "What for?" Tanya Sora yang kebingungan. "I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart." Ujar Riku, "Yeah, well, I've got my share of problems, too." Ujar Sora, "Like what?" Tanya Riku, "Like… wanting to be like you" Ujar Sora, Riku terlihat sedikit kaget, "Well, there is one advantage to being me, something you could never imitate." Ujar Riku, "Really? What's that?" Sora menatap Riku dengan bingung, "Having you for a friend." Ujar Riku, masih tetap memandang lautan. "Then I guess, I'm okay the way I am." Ujar Sora "I've got something you could never imitate too" Sora menatap ke arah langit sambil mendengarkan lagu yang dibuat ombak-ombak dan angin.

Terjadi keheningan lagi, tapi keheningan ini tidak seperti yang sebelumnya, yang sekarang lebih hangat. Riku, yang sedang menatap langit, mendapati sebuah botol yang berisi surat, ia membukanya dan membacanya sebentar. "Sora?" Panggil Riku, "Hm?" Sora hanya ber-hm , "I think it's for you" Ujar Riku sambil memberikan surat yang dia baca, Sora mengambilnya dan membacanya, "Thinking of you, wherever you are…"

"_Thinking of you, wherever you are_

_We pray for our sorrows to end,_

_And hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard_

_Or maybe it's already begun. _

_There are many worlds, _

_But they share the same sky_—

_One sky, one destiny_

_Kairi"_

Setelah sora selesai membaca surat itu, ia meliha sebuah cahaya berbentuk pintu terbuka. "Light.. " Ujar Riku, "The door to light" Sora langsung bangun dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Riku, "We'll go together ." Lanjut Sora. "Yeah." Jawab Riku sambil mengangguk kecil. Lalu mereka berdua berdiri dan berjalan menuju _The Door to Light_.

Sora dan Riku terjatuh ke dalam air. Sora masih bingung, dimana dia sekarang. "Sora! Riku!" Teriak Kairi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Sora sangat dan sangat senang. Tapi, kesenangan itu hilang saat ia melihat, "Roxas? Bukankah kau ada didala diriku?" Ujar Sora, Mulutnya ternganga. Dia tak menyangka, nobodynya, yang ada didalam dirinya, keluar dengan sendirinya, tanpa ia sadari. "HAAAAH? ROXAS?" Semua orang kaget dan berteriak setelah melihat Roxas keluar dari tubuh Sora. Dan Roxas pun tampak kaget.

**TBC~ To Be Continued!**

* * *

><p>Author: SELESE JUGAA! *bawa bawa pisang*<p>

Sora: =w= Author sarap….

Kairi** : **Bener.. sarap **banget**

Author: *pundung*

Riku: ada apa ini?

Author: Tau tuh, nah sekarang, Sora yang lakukan!

Sora: Ok =w= Minna-san! REVIEWnya yaa~~ kalo engga, bakal kena giles sang author #slap

Author: jangan per caya kata Sora!

Riku : Percaya kata Sora!

Author: *bawa chainsaw*

Riku,Sora, Kairi: *ngabur*

Author: Kalau mau tau yang benernya, liat aja KH2 ending, ini emang kuambil dari situ (kecuali part akhir)

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
